


Gobble Gobble, Nicole Haught

by slurricane618



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Car Sex, F/F, Holidays, Strap-Ons, Thanksgiving, Thanksgiving Dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28163778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slurricane618/pseuds/slurricane618
Summary: A Wayhaught Thanksgiving piece, what more can I say? Nicole and Waverly take a break from the Thanksgiving festivities to…engage in some other activities.
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 3
Kudos: 78





	Gobble Gobble, Nicole Haught

Waverly Earp kissed her girlfriend and said, “Let’s hurry, everyone’s waiting for us back at the Homestead.” She tried to guide Nicole to her police cruiser, but she wouldn’t budge. They had just made an enormous number of Thanksgiving pies to take to their Thanksgiving dinner with friends and were heading to the car to meet up with them to begin their feast for the night.

Nicole gave Waverly a frown. “Can’t we be just a _little bit_ late?” She asked tentatively, stroking her fingertips up and down Waverly’s arm, needing to feel _any part_ of her, any part at all.

“What, no! Wynonna will kill me! What’s got into you all of a sudden? We just finished these pies; don’t you want to take them over now?” Waverly asked with a confused expression on her face. She could never figure out her girlfriend. Whatever it was that was making her act so weird, though, she was sure that she liked.

Nicole pressed Waverly against the cruiser. “I’m a little horny, okay?” She said, softly, eliciting goosebumps and warm arousal in Waverly.

Nicole pushed Waverly harder against the cruiser and started to kiss her neck, causing Waverly to groan and push into her girlfriend’s body for more. “Not here”, said Nicole, pushing Waverly into the car. She then straddled Waverly in the passenger seat, sucking her neck and causing Waverly to moan loudly, which wasn’t a problem this time because they were inside the car.

“I need you”, Waverly begged, kissing Nicole hard and desperately.

Nicole smirked, loving to hear those words come out of her girlfriend’s lips. “How do you need me?” She asked seductively because almost anything she said to Waverly at this point would have been seductive given how turned on she was.

“Any way, anywhere, but _now._ ”, Waverly said in a low groan, pulling Nicole closer into her body, hoping to get more contact from the sexy police officer grinding into her this November evening.

Nicole grinned and began unbuttoning Waverly’s navy-blue blouse with small white spots. Once it was off of her, she tugged at Waverly’s nipples until she heard a deafening moan and then she smiled and said, “I love your moans, baby”.

Waverly arched into Nicole’s mouth as she put her tongue on her nipples and began circling them. “Tell me, _how_ do you need me?” Nicole asked once again, needing an answer this time. “If you don’t answer me, I stop,” She said with a low voice, meaning every word of what she was saying.

“Fuck me hard, Nicole”, Waverly almost sobbed, kissing her girlfriend.

“I can do that”, Nicole said, smirking. Normally she wouldn’t have allowed Waverly to get away with such a vague answer, but she felt for the young brunette, knowing how turned on she was if it was anything close to how Nicole felt. She opened the glove compartment and reached for her black harness and strap-on. When Waverly’s eyes sighted the strap-on, her mouth dropped and she let out a moan.

“Fuck, Nicole, I forgot you keep that in your car,” She said softly, unconsciously grinding into Nicole’s lap in anticipation and with desire.

“Of course, I do, baby. Just for you. Just to make you ache,” Nicole said, smiling weakly at her amazingly attractive girlfriend, blushed and sweaty, right beneath her. She knew that Waverly could probably feel her heat through her jeans and imagined it was only making things harder for Waverly, only making her more impatient. She knew that they had no time to waste and needed to get back to their friend sooner rather than later, so she put on the harness and strap-on and waited for her girlfriend to beg her nicely to fuck her.

After remaining unmovable for around thirty seconds, Waverly began to move against Nicole and said, “ _Please,_ Nicole, won’t you fuck me?”

Nicole grinned and then slid into Waverly so _slowly_ but eventually hitting against where Waverly needed her most over and over again. The two women then reached a synchronous movement with one another as they pulled pleasure out of each other with the double-ended strap-on. Each thrust elicited more and more pleasure out of each woman and soon Waverly felt herself nearing her peak, moaning loudly. She didn’t want things to end too soon, though, so she pulled out, causing Waverly to moan “Noooo, Nicole” and grab onto whatever she could of Nicole to attempt to persuade her back into action, with no success.

“I don’t want you to come just yet. You look too beautiful when I fuck your gorgeous pussy,” Nicole said gently, which was the opposite of her words.

“But I _need_ to come, please, Nicole,” Waverly moaned, pressing against Nicole’s skin anywhere and _everywhere._

“Nope,” Nicole said, kissing Waverly’s frustrated lips. She continued to deny Waverly’s orgasm for a while, teasing her body with small kisses up and down, way too close to where she needed it but not close enough for her to be satisfied. Eventually, Waverly was fed up with all the teasing and said “ _Please,_ Nicole, I _need_ it”.

Nicole, too, was fed up with all the teasing she was inflicting on poor Waverly and decided to cave. She started fucking Waverly hard with the strap-on, as fast as they both could take, and they both started moaning and groaning heavily, always in sync with one another. Eventually, Waverly reached the place she had just been, very close to her peak, and Nicole said, “You can come, baby” and Waverly did. _Oh, she did_. Waverly came so hard that she screamed Nicole’s name for the entire car to hear, pulsing against the strap-on. Nicole wasn’t far behind and started to come at the same time that Waverly was coming, moaning and grinding back against her girlfriend. They kept moving against each other for a while, trying to pull out every ounce of orgasm they each had until they collapsed on each other and began to catch up with their breathing. Their cheeks were red with blood flow as they panted against each other in the soft moonlight of the night through the car windows.

“I love you, Nicole Haught,” Waverly said softly, breathing against her redhead girlfriend, pressing her hands against her red and black flannel that was way too soft for the way it looked, but it pleased Waverly’s hands and she found comfort when Nicole wore it around her. She looked at the clock and saw that almost an hour had passed and nudged Nicole. “Let’s go, babe, I don’t want them next year to tell the story about how we ruined Thanksgiving once again,” Waverly said, winking at her amazingly attractive girlfriend.

“No, we do not,” Nicole said, smiling back at Waverly. It was cold and windy outside and the snow was almost up to their boots but the two women knew that they had warmth within each other and that was all that mattered. As long as they were with each other, the cold couldn’t touch them. For too long, at least.

Nicole and Waverly pulled into the Homestead and brought in their containers of pies: apple, blueberry, raspberry, pumpkin, sweet potato, cherry, and even watermelon. They sat down next to their friends and Nicole grabbed for Waverly’s hand underneath the table. They both smiled as they basked in their post-orgasm glow and felt that each Thanksgiving after that could only get better and better, because they knew that there was nowhere else they would want to be during Thanksgiving, besides each other’s arms.

They ate and ate and ate while telling stories to their friends and drinking all the holiday drinks their friends could brew: eggnog, holiday wine, mulled wine, spiced tea, and even more. They danced the night away and when the night had left, the two women head upstairs to Waverly’s bedroom. They undressed and then put on light pajamas, getting into bed next to each other, touching their palms to one another’s. “You are so incredibly beautiful, Waverly Earp,” Nicole said. “I love you so much.” Nicole leaned in and kissed Waverly. Waverly pulled her in for a more passionate kiss and they stayed like that for a while, kissing each other back and forth until their lips and bodies got tired and they fell asleep rested upon one another, listening to each other’s steady breathing until they dozed off. It was one of Waverly’s best Thanksgivings in a _long time_ and Nicole knew that. It wasn’t just a gluttonous holiday like their parents always said it was, it was a holiday that they each could share with each other and their family, helping each other make food and then showing their gratitude to one another in various ways, _some more passionate and fun than others._ The holidays had sometimes made Waverly miss her family and what she used to have when she was younger, but today, she felt amazing. Thanksgiving was once restored to its former glory and Waverly could not be more thrilled. She felt immensely grateful to her girlfriend who had helped make the holiday even more wonderful for her. She knew there was nothing she could do to show Nicole how grateful she was for spending the holiday with her because she knew that it meant the world to Nicole as well. With their bellies full of Thanksgiving food and their hearts aglow with love for each other, they slept the night away in Waverly’s bedroom, the low hum of the radiator blowing away the cold air from outside and the soft light of the moon emanating throughout the bedroom, softening their faces in the cold November night.


End file.
